


Reveier

by LvBAE



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvBAE/pseuds/LvBAE
Summary: Double11把宽仔捏在手心里的故事警告：非常雷，渡劫那种雷，加重加重OOC，请把这篇当作幻觉
Relationships: Miroslav Klose/Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Reveier

Toni觉得他在做梦。

下腹滑腻湿热的触感在不断刺激他的大脑，浑身的血液向下聚集。但是他的身体此刻却是僵硬的。Marco的舌头在他的柱身游走，嘬着表面的青筋。Miro轻啄他的顶端，嘴唇柔软的触感让Toni想起绒絮。前端带来的快感不会因为根部的刺激感削减。双重夹击下Toni的大脑爽得发麻。

他不想面对这种现实，也不想让现实发展到这步。然而…………

好像这样子是挺爽的。

鬼知道只跟自己上过几次床的不知道是朋友还是炮友的人和自己憧憬的对象为什么会选择一起帮他口交，这个情况太过超现实让他到现在还无法接受。

“不是这样子的！”Toni的内心在大喊。可惜身下为他“服务”的两人不会因为听不见的呐喊而停下来，或者，即使真的喊出来，他们也不会停住。

仿佛是听到了Toni内心的抗拒，Marco的舌头继续往下活动，吮吸起其中一个阴囊。一只手也不安分地戳弄着它。而像是有心灵感应似的，Miro也随即往下照顾了另外一个。和他本身的尺寸一样，Toni的阴囊也不小。Marco和Miro含住后嘴巴撑得鼓鼓的，舌头拨弄着阴囊，但仅仅如此就能让Toni的喘气声更加粗重。“幸好有两个人”，Marco一边吮吸着一边含糊地嘟哝着，“要不然一个人怎么弄应付Toni的大家伙呢。”

相比偶尔会冒出几句嘟哝的Marco，Miro就“安静”多了，如果忽略他在干什么，他身上安静的气质甚至会让Toni不自觉地被吸引。但是在这种场合，这种“安静”让他本能地感到无法用言语清晰表达的不妙。身下的两人就像两极一般对立却又能相融，在照顾他的阴茎这件事上有着惊人的默契。

“这种默契也不知道是不是好事” Toni生无可恋般地想着，然而容不得他继续深想，很快地，一波波巨大的快感又把他的理智淹没。

Marco不安分地向Miro索吻，给Toni口交不影响他和Miro调情。Miro温柔回应Marco撒娇式的索吻。两人在Toni绕着下身唇舌纠缠，色情至极，唇舌绕着Toni的大家伙追逐嬉戏，如果Toni不紧紧闭着眼睛，他看见这一幕或许会更兴奋。Marco和Miro又回到到前端吮吸龟头，两人的舌头绕着头部四周滑动，或是一齐沿着头部的沟壑划过。双舌裹住头部，顶端的马眼被轮流用舌尖顶住，而Marco和Miro还含着Toni的龟头舌吻。柔软湿润的触感让Toni不住挺身想被这美妙的触感包裹更多。

“唔……Toni你不要乱动，要……嗯……含不住了……”，Marco含糊的声音从下方传来，黏腻的鼻音和轻柔的吐息让阴茎微微抽动。其中一张嘴离开了他的阴茎，“Toni，不要动”。是Miro，这是他第一次发出声音，和Marco相似的轻柔嗓音带了一点磁性的喑哑，如果不是在当下混乱的情况Toni或许会很享受这么性感的Miro。Toni喘着粗气，睁开眼睛看向在他身下“辛勤劳动”的两人。明明只爱一个的肉体却被他的精神吸引，明明只爱另一个的精神却不知何时也对他的肉体产生欲望。相似的绿色眸子泛着水光蒙着情欲的迷雾一齐望向他，Toni的内心不知道被什么充实得发胀。

想把一切都给他们，Toni搅成浆糊似的大脑唯有这一点是清晰的。

Toni双手抚上Marco和Miro的后颈，两人像是被抚摸的猫咪一样发出舒服的呢喃声。嘴上的动作却不曾有停滞。两人轮流含着龟头，吮吸着柱身和阴囊。吮吸声让整个场景更加绮丽淫靡。双倍刺激带来的快感让Toni只想深入他们的口腔深处狠狠抽插。仿佛知道Toni在想什么似的，Marco率先给Toni来了一次深喉。像是有烟花在Toni的大脑“轰”的一声炸开，没等他反应过来Miro也将他的阴茎全部含入。Marco和Miro轮流重复这个动作，他们不大的嘴被Toni膨胀的巨物撑得满当当的，涎液从嘴角流下，不适感让他们眯起眼睛发出难耐的声音。这像是被欺负的样子让Toni濒临失控，前液从马眼中溢出，打湿了Marco和Miro的脸颊和嘴唇，如此美丽，他想让他们都属于自己。

强烈感官的刺激让Toni终于到达极限，阴茎猛地抽动了几下射了出来。Toni惊觉下意识地想将他的阴茎抽离Marco和Miro嘴唇的包围。Marco和Miro躲避不及，精液射在了他们的嘴边和脸上。白色的液体沿着两人的脸颊和嘴唇滑过。然而Marco和Miro仿佛并不在意，他们互相舔掉对方脸上的精液。看到这一幕的Toni，感觉热量又往他的下腹聚集，原本疲软的阴茎又有挺立的趋势。Miro起身将还在发愣的Toni往后推，和Marco靠近Toni的身侧，亲吻他的脸和耳朵。

“还没结束呢，我亲爱的Toni”。

**Author's Note:**

> 宽仔：明明是双倍快乐为什么我心里直发毛


End file.
